Fallen Father
by Arlothia
Summary: What if that scene in 'The Last Dragon Lord' had played out a little differently? How will Arthur react to this little realization? Read and find out!


_Okay, so I really liked this episode and I love how they did this scene (it was sort of creepy how Merlin could go from sobing to serious and straight-faced. Aswesome!). But this little 'what if?' had been playing out in my mind and I couldn't get my plot bunny to shut up! So I had to it!_

* * *

><p>Merlin held Balinor in his arms. The last Dragon Lord. The hope of Camelot. <em>His father<em>.

And now he was gone. He had known Merlin hardly at all. They had only met a few days ago. But Balinor had accepted him as his son, and he his father. Merlin had dreamed of bringing Balinor back to Ealdor and reuniting him with his mother. They would have been so happy. They could have lived in peace at last. Finally he could have had a real family.

But now those dreams were shattered. The tears fell freely as this realization struck him.

Merlin cradled his fallen father in his arms, not yet ready to let him go. Balinor had given his life for a son he barely knew. He had put his trust in him to save Camelot. He had been proud of Merlin. Even though his father was gone, he still had the comfort that at least they had been given the time they had to know each other.

"NO!" Arthur's scream broke into Merlin's thoughts and he had to hide his emotions. Arthur couldn't know. "Camelot is doomed." Arthur just stared at Balinor's still form, seeing the destruction of his kingdom, his people, before his eyes.

Merlin stood. "We need to bury him. He deserves that much."

"Merlin, there's no time. We have to get out of Cenred's land, back to Camelot, and pray that we can stop the dragon without him." He gestured to Balinor.

"I won't leave him here to be food for the wolves."

Arthur stared at him, bewildered. "What's gotten into you, Merlin? Burying him will serve no purpose. It will only take away from the little time we have left to save Camelot before it falls."

"He doesn't deserve this. He needs a proper burial!"

"Is it worth it, Merlin? Is burying this outcast worth the lives of everyone in Camelot? Of Gaius? He's been like a father to you. Why is this so important?"

"He's my father!" The words tumbled out of his mouth before Merlin could stop them.

Arthur's face went black and his eyebrows threatened to shoot off his face. "What?" he asked softly.

Merlin's breath came fast. He couldn't cover this one up. He had finally slipped. "H-he's my father." His voice broke this time.

Arthur swiped a hand over his face. "Merlin, what are you saying? Do you have magic like him?"

Merlin could only nod his head.

"How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" The last was a stupid question but Merlin ignored that fact.

"I've known all my life. But how could I have told you? Your father would have killed me." Then he added softer. "_You_ would have killed me."

Arthur made a face. "Well that's hardly fair."

"Is it?" Merlin challenged. Arthur's silence was answer enough. "Arthur, I have never done anything to hurt you or Camelot. I've only ever used my magic to help others; to protect against those who would use their gift for destruction. Please, you have to understand. Magic itself is not evil. It's a tool, just like a hammer or a sword. It's the people who wield it who are either good or bad. Please Arthur."

He watched the prince, waiting for him to pass judgment. It would have been easy for him to just strike him down where he stood, to rid the world of one more sorcerer. Yet Merlin had to hope that Arthur was a better man than that. He _knew_ he was. The only question was: did Arthur?

Again, he was silent for a long time. The decision had to be hard, Merlin knew. Finally Arthur spoke.

"What would you have me do Merlin? All my life I've been taught, I _have_ taught, that magic is evil. It has always been my duty to punish those who posses it or support it. And yet… and yet I know you. You don't fit the description of any of those sorcerers or witches I've come across. You completely break the mold. I don't know what to make of you."

"Well, whatever your decision, could we at least bury my father?"

Arthur looked at the lifeless body. It only took him a second to decide. "No. It would take too long."

"But—"

"_But_," Arthur continued, "I think we should instead build him a pyre. It will keep the wolves from digging him up. And any man who sacrifices his life for his son deserves such an honor." He clapped a hand to Merlin's shoulder. "Come on. We should get started."

They made quick work of gathering a large enough pile of wood before resting Balinor onto it. They had closed his eyes so he might have some semblance of peace.

The two young men stood beside the pyre, as yet unlit.

"I don't suppose you brought any oil?" Merlin asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"No. But I was thinking you would like to do the honors." He gave Merlin a look and gestured toward the warlock's father in invitation. Merlin understood.

He, too, held a hand out toward Balinor, palm out faces. He spoke no words as his eyes suddenly glowed with a golden color. They kept that warm hue as they reflected the sudden fire that had blossomed on and around his fallen father.

Arthur took a step back at the sudden appearance of such a strong blaze. He turned to look at his servant, wondering what else he was capable of. But right now Merlin looked anything but dangerous. His gaze was fixed on the burning man. Tears streamed freely down his cheek as he made on attempt to hide his sorrow.

"I'm sorry Merlin. How long have you known that Balinor was your father?" Arthur asked gently. He thought that talking might help in some way.

"Right before we left Camelot. Gaius told me." Merlin didn't look away.

"So Gaius knows, then?" Another stupid question but Merlin just nodded. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Lancelot. He'd seen me do magic but promised to keep it a secret." This time it was Arthur's time to nod.

Being magical, the fire quickly burned they pyre until all that was left were ashes. A wind picked up and Merlin watched as it swept them up into the sky.

For a moment he thought his eyes were playing tricks with him. As the ashes flew into the sky they did so on wings. Dragon's wings. They formed the shape of one of those mighty creatures and seemed to soar high into the sky. Merlin watched until the image faded away into the distance.

Merlin smiled. No, magic was not evil. It had paid his father its last respects.

"Good bye father."

If Arthur had noticed any of this he didn't mention it. Instead he said, "We should get moving before any more of Cenred's men find us."

They gathered their camp and started off for Camelot. At first they were silent, but then Merlin broached the subject that was on both their minds.

"Have you made your decision?"

Arthur didn't answer at first. He still appeared to be thinking. Finally he answered. "I won't let a man die in vain." He turned to his friend. "I won't let your father's sacrifice go to waste."

Merlin's relief was obvious. But then another question plagued him. "So what are you going to do?"

Arthur sighed. "I won't tell my father. He would just have you killed. But I'll be watching you, Merlin. If you do anything to threaten anybody or anything, magically or otherwise…" The threat was left hanging. There was no need to finish.

"I understand. And Arthur…thank you."

Arthur looked around at him. He just nodded and then started to ride ahead of Merlin.

They rode like this for some time, eating up the distance between them and Camelot. Suddenly Arthur called back to Merlin.

"You know, Merlin, I've been thinking. Looking back on all of the strange and unexplainable things that have happened since I first met you, I think that you may have the answer to most of them." He looked back at his servant with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Merlin groaned internally. This was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

><p><em>So do you like it? Hate it? Please let me know!<em>

_Oh, and before I forget: I don't own anything! But 'Merlin' would probably be one of the top five!_


End file.
